Chance Meeting
by arisachu
Summary: One-shot. Haruka lives alone in a small apartment. Buying groceries, she runs into Shuu. Centered around Haruka's thoughts and feelings. Romance for lack of a better category


Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon

EDIT: Fixed a small contradiction I had made and didn't catch until just recently. (2/6)

* * *

The room was small. Faint light came streaming through the blinds and underneath the door. She peeked past the blinds, and noted it was still very early. Everything was a mess. She looked to her right and observed the clutter, all pushed off to one side. Empty pokeballs lay rejected, their pokemon counterparts sleeping soundly in another room specifically for the pokemon. She made a mental note to clean the mess tomorrow, knowing full well it was an empty promise that would never be fulfilled.

On the low table sat several books and toys, as well as her fish. She made another mental note to clean the fishbowl, too. She was beginning to lose view of the fish through the murkiness. She also knew it would be another few days before her fish could enjoy fresh water.

She was sitting on the floor, as she owned no desk. Everything felt cramped and imposing. To her left were her closet and a few other things that littered the floor. She glanced at her watch that had been thrown carelessly to the ground next to her. 6:12.

Looking at herself now in the full-length mirror, she gave a deep sigh. Her light brown hair was a complete mess, sticking out at every possible angle. She could see the bags under her eyes and her face resembled that of a vanilla mochi ball. Standing up, she lifted her shirt slightly, and poked at her stomach, clearly unhappy with what she was seeing. She shook the feeling and turned around to look at her bed.

On it was a boy her age with green hair. His eyes are closed, clearly sleeping. She thought back to what had happened to get her into this mess. She recalled minding her own business at the convenience store the previous night. She was buying milk and eggs, and eyeing the candy longingly. Then she saw him.

They had known each other for years, but had never been involved intimately before. Rivals from the start, the thought had never even entered their minds. That is, until that night. As if he could feel her eyes on him, he looked up from the magazine rack. He grinned and walked over to her.

They exchanged a few formalities, he had asked her how things were going, she had told him she was taking a break from traveling. He had told her that he was thinking about doing the same. Of course, he wasn't sure on where he would settle down for the time. She spoke of how this city was an exciting one, always something interesting going on.

Nothing suspect had entered the conversation until she said the magic words. _I_ _live alone_, she told him, _sometimes it gets lonely_. Unable to find any roommates, her only company were her pokemon and the occasional friend that would drop by, but only about once a month.

He said he would be interested in seeing what kind of place she had. She told him it wasn't much, just an apartment, but he insisted. She knew what he was getting at. She didn't mind at all, they had known each other a fair amount of time and she couldn't deny that, now that they weren't really rivals anymore, she didn't think he was at least a little attractive.

She paid for her two groceries, if they could even be called that, and led him back to the apartment. She gave him a short tour, ending with the bedroom. Once she had stopped apologizing for the huge mess, he quickly brushed a strand of hair from her face and kissed her hard. She kissed back with as much ferocity as he was giving her. Soon they were both on the bed and ripping off clothes.

Which leads her back to the present. 6:16 and left with the inability to sleep due to a deep feeling of nausea and dirtiness. She apologized to the fish for having to be in the room during that. She didn't even think about how weird that was. Still feeling deep shame, she wandered quietly out of her room, making sure to close the door very gently. She stepped slowly into her pokemon's room, glancing around at the beds to see who was awake and who was still asleep. Bursyamo was an early riser, yet he also slept soundly with the others.

Still feeling groggy, yet wide-awake, she quietly grabbed a book and sat down with her sleeping pokemon. Forty minutes later, reading had finally taken a toll on her consciousness and she put her book back and trudged into her room. She lightly slid into bed next to him and closed her eyes. She would work it out with herself in the more reasonable morning hour.

* * *

Note (at bottom to avoid giving away anything before you even get a chance to read it): Another one shot to work on my description ability. This one's a little darker than I usually write, but I like it. I don't meant to imply that any characters are sluts, more to explore a different take on Haruka where everything isn't shiny rainbows and sparkles. I may write a follow-up story to this, such as what I did with _Perfect_, though I won't start posting it until I finish that one. I already have an idea of where I would want to go with it.


End file.
